Jess Harnell
Jess Q. Harnell (born December 23, 1963) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Ironhide in Transformers and Wakko Warner in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Wakko Warner, Walter Wolf *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2007) - Announcer (ep36), Band Member#1 (ep36) *Bratz (2006) - Male Caller (ep23) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Announcer (ep51), Bartender Heads (ep32), Bomb Vendor (ep32), Clay, Dealer (ep51), Gramps Munchapper (ep32), Keno (ep51) *Chowder (2007-2008) - Monster (ep18), Singer (ep18), Singing Bean#1 (ep4), Store Owner (ep18), Theater Manager (ep4) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - Captain Squall (ep14), Chval Brayski (ep14), Director (ep14) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Boy Band Germ#2 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#4 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#5 (ep70) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy *Disney's Recess (1998) - Ricky McCloud *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016) - King Hector (ep8) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2016) - Cedric, Coachman#3 (ep29), Reindeer (ep41), Sir Gilliam, Trolls (ep58), Village Builder (ep53), Village Man (ep53), Waiter (ep33), Woodsman (ep22), Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Grim *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Captain Peters (ep22), Gopher#2, Puerco (ep14), The Ghost (ep20), Tree (ep22) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Dick Daring (ep10), Hillbilly (ep10), Ox (ep10) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1996) - Singer (ep14), Wakko Warner *Johnny Bravo (2003) - Cheesy Guy (ep53), Elephant (ep53), Man (ep53) *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Texas, #3 (ep16), #4 (ep16), Attendant (ep17), Comm (ep17), Duke's Male Goon (ep19), Executive (ep11), Gang Member (ep5), Jenzen (ep6), Mama's Boy (ep10), Motorcitizen (ep8), Old Man (ep5), Old Toothless (ep10), Referee Bot (ep17), Riggins (ep13), Robot Walrus (ep14), Terra Chemist#2 (ep4), Trooper#1 (ep8), Ultra Elite#1 (ep18), Weekend Warrior#2 (ep19), Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006) - Bear Kid (ep4), Crocodile (ep4) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2006-2007) - Radio Voice#1 (ep26), Radio Voice#2 (ep26), Radio Voice#3 (ep26), Sebastian (ep35), Shelonius (ep35) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Shwee (ep7) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2015) - Announcer (ep7), Additional Voices *Pet Alien (2005) - Gumpers, Swanky *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Alien Singer (ep4), Fred (ep31), Fred Spinatra (ep41), Tourist (ep12), Wakko Warner (ep65) *Pound Puppies (2012) - Announcer (ep27), Caveman Dad (ep26), Dot's Dad (ep26), Official (ep27), Walter (ep26) *Rick and Morty (2013) - Roger (ep3), Scary Terry (ep2) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Hunter *Samurai Jack (2001) - Ringo (ep9), Waitress (ep9) *The Loud House (2016) - Billy's Dad (ep14), Pucker Uppenheimer (ep13), Sean (ep13) *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Elders (ep59), Gnome (ep59), Townie#1 (ep59) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) - Newscaster (ep17), Piecemeal *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Computer (ep24), Golfer (ep16), Impossible Man (ep48), Odin, Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo (ep16) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Kid Kreole (ep47), Shorty Twang (ep44) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2001-2003) - Jerald James "Jerry" Lewis (eps1-52), Damon (ep1), Phil (ep1) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Constable (ep25), Lute (ep25), Shane Flinty (ep25) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995-1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Don Cerebro, Vegas Lounge Singer *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Wakko Warner *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Guard, Human Scooby-Doo *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Issachar, Lead Trader *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Dude#2 *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Buster (Singing Voice) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Pete Puma, Tosh Gopher *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Modern Major General (Singing Voice) *Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Demonstrator, Reporter#1 *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Astronaut, Cameraman, Soundy, Uncle Carl, Willey The Worm *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Major Buzz Blister, Martian General, Worker#3 *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Buzz Blister, Film Director *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Policeman *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Brett Jeremy, Pan 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Another Who *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, George Washington, Isaac Newton, New York City Cop *Norm of the North (2016) - Male Tourist *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Nurse AJ *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Don 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Cacofonix 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Mini Zurg, Vlad the Engineer, Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Cedric, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Cedric *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Cedric *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Singer, Todd's Father *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Singing Meldar *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Michael Molten-Lava *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Singer Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Gyobu *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Hazia Dealer Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Prince Charming Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) - Fatso *Casper meets Wendy (1998) - Fatso 'Movies' *Casper (1995) - Arnold *Scooby-Doo (2002) - Creature Voices *Transformers (2007) - Barricade, Ironhide *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Ironhide *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Ironhide *Underdog (2007) - Astronaut Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney•Pixar Finding Dory: Just Keep Swimming (2016) - Marlin 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Merlin *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Marlin *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Horace *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Marlin *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Br'er Rabbit *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Cowardly Lion *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Franz *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#4, Plumber, Skidd McMarx *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Tharpod Elder, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Parrot, Smuggler, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Parrot, Smuggler *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Parrot, Pirate 1, Smuggler, The Plumber *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Blast Zone *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Darth Maul, Gungan Bolo Trooper, Hannoon Soldier, STAP Driver *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - IG-88, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Stam Reath *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Gran, Trandoshan *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Gran 1, Rogue Leader *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Czerka Patrol Guard, Mercenary (Manaan), Republic Soldier, Swoop Racer *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Gran Thug, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Wounded Naboo Soldier *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Pirate Ground Forces, Ric Olié *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Piecemeal *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (143) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2016. Category:American Voice Actors